My Brother Blaine
by nfl19
Summary: I had this idea about Blaine and a little sister, and this is what came out! Blaine's a little OOC, both because I really wanted to put some Darren Criss in there, and because I'm not as amazing as the writers of Glee. Please enjoy!
1. When My Problems First Begin

**I originally wanted this to be about Darren Criss, but a little birdie told me that I wasn't allowed to use real life people in my stories. So we're just going to pretend right now that Blaine is still Blaine, but he's got some Darren mixed in with him, too. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Darren (if only...).**

* * *

><p>I flopped down on my bed, exhausted from the evening. My cheeks were still salty from the tears that had fallen not long ago. I curled up with my pillow, not even bothering to turn the light off, and let out a small sob. Then I willed myself to fall asleep, to forget all the humiliation.<p>

Moments later, my door creaks open and someone sits at the foot of my bed. I open my eyes and see him looking at me, concerned. His big, triangular eyebrows are scrunched together in confusion, but he doesn't say a word. He just looks.

After we sit there in silence for about five minutes, I finally say, "My room is off-limits for anyone over the age of thirteen, Blaine."

"Well my room isn't, which means that you usually come and poke your head in every day. And you didn't today, which means something's wrong. Red eyes are usually a clue, too." he replied, trying to add a bit of humor.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are excellent at reading people?" I sarcastically asked, also trying to make our conversation funny. This is how we speak. It's like a language to us.

"Oh, all the time. But don't try to evade the question, Julie. You came home, don't talk to anyone, and shut yourself in your room. Something's wrong. You can talk to me."

I sigh. "_Only_ if you promise not to tell anyone. You have to swear on your teen vogue magazines. You let this one slip and I will feed them to the shredder. It's a hungry beast, that shredder," I tell him playfully.

"Well you can bet I'm not telling anyone now."

"Not even Kurt."

"Not even Kurt," he agrees, which I know will be torture for him since he and Kurt share just about everything with each other. He's serious.

"Well, and I know it's really stupid that I had you swear not to tell anyone this, because it's just middle school drama, and were, like, probably too young to even have drama, but there's this guy that I really, really like…"

"It's not Nathan, is it? The very same Nathan that you have been talking and talking and talking about for weeks and weeks and weeks now?"

"Shut up! I will introduce him this way forever and that is final!" Blaine laughs, and I start my story again. "Well, he asked me out earlier today, and I thought that we could have something, you know, real. Like I could have someone to talk to, to laugh with, share stories with, someone to kiss away my tears…"

"So what am I for then?"

"You know there's a difference. You're my brother, not my boyfriend. A boyfriend is supposed to make you feel… special. Like the whole world can hate you, but with that one person, life isn't so bad." He nods and there is no doubt in my mind that he knows what I am talking about.

"So anyway," I continue, "He said all this crap to me about him realizing that he's found someone who he could relate to or whatever, and then he asked if I wanted to come see a movie with him tonight at six. And I bought it Blaine, I bought it and I was so _stupid._ He even sounded like he got all his lines from a bad romance movie, and I soaked up all his lies like I was a sponge."

In a comforting gesture, Blaine takes my hand and stares at me, waiting for the climax of my story.

"Well I showed up at the theatre, and Nathan was there, but he was with his group of assholes, the ones he calls friends, and he explained to me that he wasn't really interested. Turns out there was a bet going on to see how many girls he could get to go out with him. I guess he really did get all his lines from a movie. I'd never been so humiliated in my life. So I said some things that I can't even remember anymore, and I kind of five-starred him on his face."

"You have to admit, that probably wasn't the smartest move," Blaine tells me.

"No shit," I reply bitterly. "I didn't slap him because it would make him buy me ice cream later."

"I get why you hand-printed his cheek. But I'm saying that by doing that, it's not going to help you in the future. I know he's a complete jerk," Blaine lowers his voice as he says that last word; like it's taboo. So, so dapper. "But you might gain some enemies."

I nod, considering this. "Not what I expected to hear," I say matter-of-factly. _No, what I expected to hear was "That ass-shit! I'm gonna beat 'im till he bleeds!" _I think. _Shut up, _another voice in my head counters. _This is Blaine we're talking to. **Dapper** Blaine, the one who spoons his soup outward._

"Look, I love you, Julia, you know that. And he's insane not to want to go out with you. Just, next time, be careful. Trust me, if he ever gives you trouble again I'll karate chop the fudge out of him." _How come I cuss more than he does?_

"I know all that. I just had this vision of you picking out his brains, I guess." I laugh internally. That would be an amusing sight, Blaine Anderson cutting open a child's head and feeding on their brains like soup. Spooning outward, of course.

"How about I drive you to school on Monday?" He suddenly asks.

"What?" I say, smile fading quickly.

"Oh, so this is not a welcome idea? You don't want me to give him a piece of my mind?"

That's an inaccurate statement. I want him to beat the living daylights out of Nathan. But Blaine doesn't exactly scream straight. Gelled hair, colorful (and tightly fitting) pants, ignoring swooning women left and right. And we don't live in a place where rainbow flags are being thrown everywhere. People hate it when others are different. Sure, he goes to Dalton, where everything is "strictly no-bullying" and nothing hurts. But he's been there before. Has he forgotten already?

"Please don't, Blaine. I can deal with this on my own." I almost plead. My situation at school is bad enough. I'm not popular- or necessarily liked, even. I try hard in academics, which seems to be the worst idea if you want to climb up the social food chain. And if they knew... If they knew, my existence would be even more depressing and miserable than it already is. And Blaine would go through Hell and back. That can't happen, not to him.

"Well, now that you've got the idea in my head, I'm having a hard time letting it go." Seems like he's having a hard time letting the smile on his face go, too. Can't he tell that I'm serious? That I don't want him to interfere right now?

"Let it go Blaine, just do it." I force a smile. "I think you've had too many trips to see Karofsky with Kurt. I need to learn how to figure things out by myself." Blaine's determination wavers a bit, but it's still there. "Please. Just let Dad drive me. like always." Of course, Blaine knows our father won't do anything about my... predicament. But I'm stubborn about this.

Blaine's shoulders drop and he says, "Alright. I won't drive you to school. But I'll tell you this: if that boy crosses paths with me, he better hope I'm in a good mood."

I smile back at him now, genuinely.

I'm lucky. I'm really lucky. A lot of girls who have brothers that are in gangs or prison or something and can't help them. My brother isn't one of those people. He's proud of who he is, and of who I am, and I know he will be there no matter what. I could go through a thousand guys, but he is the one I will never give up. I pull him in for a hug. I think about him and me for a while, before I turn back to reality, back to the room where the lights are still burning my tired eyes and the air smells like a clementines, and I mess up his gelled curls. I quickly make a break for it, wiping the sticky stuff off on my shirt as I run.

Hey! There are dire consequences for messing with Blaine Anderson's curls, young lady!" he shouts at me before chasing me around the house. I turn right and left, into this room and that room, hoping to distract him from making plans to get back at Nathan.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's not the best story in the world, but it's something I like to think about. Please review, it makes me happy. And we all love being happy.<strong>

**Oh, I just wanted to add for your entertainment that when I was shopping, I saw a magnet that was in rainbow colors and it said "Yay! Gay!" I thought it was so funny, I wanted to buy it really bad. But, you know, I know some... prejudiced people, too.**


	2. The Idea I Thought Would Fix Things

The sound of my alarm clock wakes me up early in the morning. I crack open my window; the stuffiness of my bedroom is unbearable. The cool Monday air gives me relief, but I am shivering, so I wrap a warm, fuzzy blanket around myself. I change into the most fashionable outfit I can find without looking, which happens to be blue jeans and a v-neck shirt that has a very intricate flower on it. Perfect. Sort of.

I walk downstairs and prepare to chow down a very delicious bowl of cheerios, my all-time favorite breakfast. Not the coolest breakfast, I know, but it tastes good.

Blaine and Dad are already at the table when I get there. Sitting on opposite ends, of course. My brother and my Dad have never been very close since Blaine came out. They stopped talking all-together when he and Kurt started dating. Kurt was the first guy Blaine had told Dad about, the first guy, in fact, that Blaine had actually taken on a real date. Kurt was something special, that's for sure, in order to make Blaine actually _want_ to tell Dad about his relationships.

I take a seat in an open chair and begin chewing my cheerios. Dad gives no response other than taking another sip of his coffee, but Blaine gives me a warm brotherly smile, with no indication that he has planned something mischievous. All weekend I tried to keep him distracted from Friday's "incident", and he was spending most of his time with Kurt, so his concerns were most likely put on hold for a while.

Blaine hums a little tune to a song that I assume he will be singing at Warbler's practice today. He straightens the collar on his jacket then gets up to wash his breakfast dishes off in the sink. I have always been jealous of that Warbler's blazer. I don't know, I guess the red piping was fascinating to me when I was younger. I have fond memories of stealing the jacket and running around the house with it, singing at the top of my lungs. Oh, the good old days.

I clean my dishes and brush my teeth, preparing for a day at school. I am checking the contents of my backpack, dillydallying as long as possible, when I hear the doorbell ring. I slowly get up to answer it, but before I even take my first step Blaine is already opening the door. "Hey!" I hear a familiar voice say, and Blaine's face lights up, even though I can tell he was expecting the visitor.

"Kurt!" I exclaim, and then run to meet him. He's so fun and easy to hang out with. I like him so much better than any guy Blaine has ever been interested in. Jeremiah included. He was nice enough, but the one time I met him, he looked at me like I was some lost puppy he didn't know what to do with. He kind of lost me after that.

Kurt's liking me might be greatly influenced by the fact that my name is all to similar to a favorite actress of his, but I can look past that.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Kurt, not caring if it's a cliché.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to tell you this morning!" exclaims Blaine as he facepalms himself. Honestly, I don't believe he ever forgot. "Yeah, Kurt's driving you to school." My eyes get wide at this. I glare at Blaine as hard as I ever have, but he doesn't pick up on it. The problem with my fellow Anderson spawn is that he's so hopelessly clueless.

"No. No way in any world that that is happening. We agreed. Dad is taking me."

"Well, with my extened time with Blaine this weekend, _we _agreed that it would be best to tell your ex-lover how we feel," Kurt jumps in. Great, he's even more stubborn than me. No chance I'm getting out of this.

"He's not my ex-lover," I mumble, because what else can I say?" "_Kurt, don't take me to school. I don't want my classmates to take a look at your flamboyant personality and beat the living crap out of all three of us?" _Because that's all I can come up with right now.

"So you are coming in my car, and I'm dropping you off at your school on my way to McKinley. Blaine is going in his car to Dalton, and I am going to give Nathan a piece of our combined minds, and yours, too, if you have any sanity at all." Kurt is being especially blunt right now. He's really serious about this, isn't he? Is he just protecting me from having a repeat of what went on at his school? What I want most is to just leave this whole thing alone, but before I can protest, I am being pushed out the door.

"Dad, I'm taking Julia to school!" Blaine yells before shutting the door. I look through the window and see Dad wave goodbye to me, but barley notices Blaine. Kurt pulls me into his Cadillac and tells me to wait while he talks to Blaine. I don't need telling, I'm already sitting here horrified at what my peers' reactions are going to be. I _do not go to a gay-friendly school_, which I think has to be made clear to these two.

But I lose all train of thought when I watch Kurt and Blaine exchange a few parting words then give each other a goodbye hug. I can see Blaine close his eyes as he holds Kurt. In my brother's world, every exchange with Kurt is to be cherished and savored.

Is it weird that this is seriously melting my heart right now?

Kurt turns away from Blaine and hops in the car. As we drive to school, he looks at my outfit and is clearly disappointed. "What?" I asked him defensively. If I know Kurt, he's thinking about how he would've shoved a thousand designer brands on me had he been given the time.

"Nothing. It's just, I need to teach you how to dress for an audience," he says.

"Audience?"

"Remember, the world is your stage."

"Well what if my character is fashionably challenged?"

"Sometimes you have to break character."

I laugh at the irony. It's funny that Kurt never breaks character, yet he's telling me to. Well, I guess life has it's complicities. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Oh, Julie, no matter how you try to get out of it, you will end up in Bloomingdales with me trying on only the most flattering of outfits." It's true. I probably will. Wait, am I too young for Bloomingdales?

"Don't miss the turn," I point out.

"Yeah, I got it."

Kurt parks and we sit in the lot for a while. Pretty soon all of the students rush into the buildings, but hey, what do you know, Nathan and his friends are still out there, chatting. He looks so cute sitting on a picnic table with one leg on the seat and the other on the ground, tossing a rock and catching it again. But, not surprisingly, the only word I can think to describe him is _asshole._

"You ready?" Kurt asks.

"As I'll ever be," I reply. We should make that our thing. It sounds kind of fun. Kurt and I then step out of the car.


	3. I Learn How Personalities Vary

Kurt is running up to Nathan before I can even think about how we should go about this. I quickly catch up to him before anything bad (aka embarassing) can happen. I quickly catch up to him. _There's one disadvantage of wearing jeans that are practically glued to your legs, Kurt._

"Woah, woah, wait. Don't you think I should just do this and you can... I don't know, watch?" I ask, pulling him to a stop.

"No," Kurt replies, then looks confused. "What are you so scared of?"

Should I tell him? I need to tell him. But he's looking at me like _that_, why does he have to look at me like that? I can't tell him _now._ I can't do that to him. "Nothing," I say. "I was just overreacting, I guess. But, I don't know, maybe I could do more of the talking? I just... would be more... comfortable that way."

Kurt stands in front of me with his head cocked a little to the side. He sighs and then starts talking again, apparently using a different approach this time. "Okay, Julia, I know that I'm not the most welcome person at this school. Probably not very welcome at all. But I've been in this situation before. I can help you deal with him and make sure this never happens again." _No, you were getting abused by neanderthals. I bitch-slapped an eighth grader. There's a difference._

"Fine. Just be aware of that. Not everyone has a soul, Kurt." I look over to Nathan, who is _still_ out there. _Funny, _I think, _Because Nathan's a ginger._

"Alright, then. Let's get a move on," Kurt says, and keeps walking.

The whole twenty steps over I'm thinking, _This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. He's going to think I'm an idiot. What's he going to think about **Kurt**? He's not going to bully him, is he? Like a mini Karofsky? This is a bad idea. This is a **really **ba- Oh. We're here._

"Hi," Kurt says first. _We come up here in a possibly **life threatening** situation and you say "**HI**"? _Maybe I'm being a little melodramatic.

Nathan is eyeing Kurt, studying his white Prada jacket (which I strangely haven't seen men wear), his slim, black-and gray striped pants, and his Coach bag. Or sachel, maybe.

This does not go unnoticed by the older boy. "If you're done undressing me with your eyes, Julie and I want to talk to you about something." _Need some ice for that burn?_

Nathan looks up, evidently surprised at Kurt's straight-forwardness. He then regains his composure and leans back on the table. "Like what?" he asks. What a fricken' bad-ass. How charming.

"Like you don't know already," I say, shocking myself that I can even talk right now. He just shrugs. I'm getting pissed. "You _humiliated_ me." He also broke my heart, but that's not important right now.

"Getting hit by a girl is equally humiliating," he shoots back.

"Not if you had it coming," I snarl.

"Whatever. Look, I'm sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I'm not pushing it. He said what I wanted and pushing will only make it worse. "Yeah. Sure. C'mon, Kurt, lets go." I force Kurt to turn around and walk back to his car.  
>"Kurt? I hear one of Nathan's friends whisper. "How can <em>that<em> be a _Kurt_?" This only makes me walk away faster. If Kurt heard this, he probably ignored it.

I open the car door, jump inside and slam it shut. "You don't even want to try and go to school?" he asks me, just like Blaine would. Gosh, I really wish Blaine were here.

In reply I hold my hand up, like _Stop talking. Just leave me alone._ He doesn't deserve that, but I'm not in a good mood right now.

We have a smooth ride back to not mine, but Kurt's house, where he leads me inside and talks to his parents.

"Hey Dad, Carole." They look up from what they're doing and, upon seeing me, smile.

"I was driving Julie to school today, but she's having a bit of a... rough day. Can she stay here for a while?"

"Of course, honey," Carole says and Kurt leaves me there, heading back to his school. I hope he's not late.

Carole heats up a bowl of chicken noodle soup and gives it to me. I suddenly feel guilty that I'm not sick and she's serving this to me, but once I take the first bite the guilt disappears. I quickly scarf down the food. One thing I've always hated about myself is that I eat fast and often. When eating with others, I usually end up waiting for them to finish and, bored, I eat some more food. Luckily I'm an active child and can keep my wait under control.

"Wow," Carole says, surprised that I'm done so early. "Want a second bowl?"

I think for a minute then shake my head no. I've decided that I'm full and even though I desperately wish I had more, I restrain myself.

"No school today?" Burt, who has been sitting at the table with me, asks.

"Um, well, I was kind of having, you know, a rough day, and, it was just… for the best, I guess," I say, getting red.

"I see. You need to talk about it?"

"No, I think I've done that enough times this week." Not really, but a girl can exaggerate a little.

"Okay then," Burt wraps up the conversation. "How's Blaine? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh he's doing fine. The Warblers performed at that café downtown on Tuesday," I said smiling. "I went. It was really good. They should be getting paid for this stuff."

"I bet. You're good too, you know."

"Oh, well, not really as good as Blaine, but, I'm okay," I tell him without meeting his eyes. Of course I'm not as good as Blaine. Blaine is _amazing._ If he doesn't completely knock your socks off every time, it would mean that the world is ending. Or he's sick. No one is good when they're sick.

"C'mon. I see you playing guitar on the streets every now and then. And every time I walk by, that guitar case is full of money," he tells me. It's somewhat true. It's never really _full_, but a lot of the time it's close. Blaine taught me how to play. It was really easy to learn, with him sitting there looking so into it, like music was the only thing that he wanted to do for the rest of his life. I wanted that so bad. Sometimes, I feel like it's the only thing in the world, but true musicians feel like this whenever they play. I still need to work at it.

"Oh, thanks. I try," I say and shrug. I have trouble responding to kindness. Mostly because it's never really given to me, except by parents and teachers.

Burt sits back. "What does your dad think of all this musical talent in the family? He must be proud."

I look down and take a sip of water before I answer. "Well, Dad doesn't really talk about music. He thinks show choir, playing, that's all gay. In the bad way," I say, embarrassed.

"So he doesn't come to competitions or performances? At all? I mean, Blaine told me his relationship was strained, but I never thought it was so bad."

"He comes to some of mine, but I've never seen him at any of Blaine's. And when he is there, he's always late and not really into it. It's just at talent shows or small restaurants, but I still expect…" I trail off, listing all the things that I wish my father would do. The list is long, but is mostly about Blaine and music. Around my friends, he seems like a normal guy (some of my friends even tell me that they wish he was their dad), but at home it's completely different. Simply put, I just wish there was some consistency.

"Huh," Burt sighs. Carole, who has been watching us from the kitchen in case anyone got too emotional, buts in now. "I'll tell you what," she says, "Finn's room is a mess, so I won't send you there, but our guest room is open and I'd be happy to let you sleep there," she offers. I don't want to impose, but I'm so tired, so I accept.

Carole leads me to the guest room where she allows me to climb into bed, and then shuts the door and leaves.

I stare at the ceiling for a while before quietly wandering into Kurt's room, which is next door. It's not stalker-ish, I'm just being a good sister and checking for any signs of imperfection. There's nothing wrong with that.

The room is white, but decorated with an elaborate mural that reads "Courage". Each letter flairs off into a little something, finishing with the "e", which has a long tail. Underneath the word, there is a picture of a smiling Blaine. It's a good picture. The real deal, though, is the whole enchilada, reflecting how much Kurt loves Blaine; how perfect they are for each other. I hope that I'll have a relationship like this one day.

I walk back to the guest room and curl up under the covers, finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It may seem that way, but it's not done yet. There's still a little somethin' somethin' that's gonna be coming up. Reviews are always welcome. Try and be the first. Say <strong>_**HA! I won!**_


	4. Flashback

**Okay, here we go! So I haven't really mentioned yet, this is my first FanFic ever. So it's not going to be at all perfect, as I'm still trying to figure things out. Happy reading :D**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of talking downstairs.<p>

I come to the bottom of the staircase and peek at what is going on in the living room. Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel are all there, talking with Burt and Carol, mostly about me. Did I really sleep that long?

"You know, Blaine, if you don't get there first, I might just..." Finn says before proceeding to make rocket-ship noises while slamming his fist into his palm.

"It's not like beating him up is going to change him, Finn. I think that if we're going to do anything, we should tell it to him. Preferably through song. With me as lead," Rachel interjects.

"Okay, stop that. We're not doing _anything._ Julie said leave it alone, and I trust her judgement. She's strong enough to handle this," Blaine tells them.

Rachel stares at him, then sighs. "Alright, but if I hear anything suspicious, I'm sending spies in."

"Please. That's beneath us," Kurt snaps at her. "If Julie says 'No', then we shouldn't do anything. But, if we _were _to do something, we should go in ourselves and squish the problem beneath tall, designer boots."

"You can't just tell him to back off like normal people, that would be ridiculous," Burt says.

Rachel raises her hand eagerly. "That's what I said to do," she tells him.

"No, you wanted to sing it to him. I know how these guys act, we would get the crap beaten out of us if we did that," Finn corrects.

"By eight graders?" Blaine asks. Finn just shrugs.

"I think he likes her," Kurt says quietly. My eyes widen while everyone simultaneously turns to look at him.

"Excuse me?" Rachel says.

"I'm with Kurt on this one. There's no way a guy can be that mean to any girl unless they like them. I've seen it before," Finn says.

"That's what Karofsky did," Kurt murmurs, almost inaudibly.

"Wait, what?" Carole asks, getting worried.

"Nothing, nothing. I just meant... that's what he did to a couple of former Cheerios. Bullied them and all that... into... liking him..."

Finn looks confused (nothing particularly new there), Rachel looks like she's about to say something, Burt and Carole look concerned, and Blaine just looks like, _You haven't told them about this yet?_

So, naturally, I decide to step in.

I try my best to enter the room and act as if I've just woken up. I don't know if this has the desired effect, but everyone manages to pretend they weren't just talking about me. "Hey," I say to everyone, yawning. I smile and Finn and Rachel, who I haven't seen in a while, but then focus my gaze on Blaine.

"Hey," he says. "I came to pick you up. Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah. Whenever you are," I say. "Thank you for letting me stay here today," I tell Burt and Carole. It means a lot that they were willing to do this for me.

"No problem. Have fun at school tomorrow," Burt replies. I nod and slowly walk over to the door.

"Good seeing you, Blaine," Finn says. They shake hands, and then Blaine turns to Kurt.

"See you tomorrow," he says and lightly touches Kurt's fingers. Kurt, breathless, gives Blaine a wide mouth-open, smile. Again, perfect relationship. I think the fates have favorites.

Blaine turns and leaves with me. My iPod is already plugged in the car, so all I have to do is turn on some music and we immediately start rocking out.

" '_Cause you had a bad day,_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride..."_

Ironically, this song pretty much describes my life right now. But, I have to admit, I'm smiling and laughing as Blaine pokes at my face, trying to force me to turn that frown upside-down.

I swat his hand away and turn the music down. Blaine's expression turns into that of a lost puppy. I ignore this and continue with our upcoming conversation.

"So much for keeping a secret," I say.

"What do you mean?" I look over at Blaine to see if he's joking. He's not; his expression is completely serious, and even a little confused. Oh, Blaine. Always the clueless one.

"You told them what happened between me and Nathan. I heard you talking, and there is no way they could have that detailed of a discussion with you unless they knew."

Blaine laughs. "Oh. I'm sorry, but they just wanted to know what's wrong. Can you do me a favor and not shred my 'Teen Vouge's? Kurt would kill me."

"Oh, I see. You're only keeping them for Kurt. A little codependent, are we?"

"_No._ I can handle life perfectly fine by myself, thank you."

"Relax, I'm not going to argue about this with you. You're forgiven, as long as they don't spread it around."

"I probably shouldn't have told Rachel about it, then."

"Blaine!"

"Don't worry, Finn'll keep her in check."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"So how was your day?" he asks.

"I doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight, considering the massive amounts of time I spend in bed today," I tell him, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible because I just _know_ he'll be asking about Nathan and about all of those things I'm not ready to talk about yet.

"Did Burt and Carole treat you well?"

"Of course they did. They always do." I think for a moment about my little time spent awake at the Hummels'. There is one important detail that I've been meaning to ask Blaine about. "Have you ever been in Kurt's room?"

"Of course I have. You can't expect me to be his boyfriend and not go up there all the time," Blaine replies without blinking an eye, leaving me to ponder what exactly they do in there. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. _Do you know how many disgusting images I'm going to have to look at to clean these thoughts from my mind?_

I've been silent for quite a while now, and at the next stoplight a curious Blaine glances in my direction, where he sees my eyes widened in horror. "Julie? Are you okay? You look like you just ate some bad sushi."

"You go in his room… and you guys… don't exactly play Scrabble… Please just play Scrabble in there Blaine."

"Julia, I don't even know if Kurt owns Scrabble, what are you- Oh my god. You're really thinking that, aren't you?"

He knows. He's caught on to my dirty-mindedness and he's chewing me out for it. _Lies, lies, what lies work in this situation? _"No, no, I was just… We had Sex Ed. last week and… and the boys at my school know a lot about… the dirty stuff. So… my brain was a little contaminated?" _Oh, great, Julia, just go ahead and tell the truth. Well, half truth._

"I can't believe this. You seriously think that Kurt and I… get it on in his bedroom? With his parents right upstairs?"

My eyes grow even wider. "So you get it on at _our house_?" Very, very undapper thoughts are flashing through my mind right now. Innocence, consider yourself stolen.

"_No. _Kurt and I are _not _having sex, we are _not_ watching pornos, and we are _not _talking about perverted sex games of any form." The desperation in his voice is clear. Trying to save his little sister from the atrocious mechanics of intimacy?

"That sounds pretty specific, Blaine, are you sure?"

"I'm _positive_. How did we even end up here?" Subject changers, horray!

"I think I was asking you about Kurt's room? Before…" _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

"Right, right. What about Kurt's room?"

"It's just… a nice place. And there's this mural, and it says Courage-"

"I know. I was one of the first to see it."

"Oh. I was just wondering, what's the significance?"

"How is it that I never told you this?"

"Maybe you were to distracted belting out 'Teenage Dream' on loop that it slipped your mind."

Blaine gasps and holds an hand to his chest, like I just told him he was acting like Garfield on a Monday. "I did no such thing."

"You _so_ did. Your oblivion wasn't even interrupted when I stood at your door and filmed the whole thing." _Oops, that wasn't supposed to get out._

"Wait, you didn't!"

"No, you're right, I didn't." _Please don't take away my blackmail, Blaine. _"Anyway, story time?"

Blaine sighed. "Well, there's really not much to tell. It's kind of… a thing that we share. When he was bullied by Karofsky I just texted him 'Courage', and, well, it meant a lot. But I'm still kicking myself for it, because his courage led to Karofsky's kiss, which only made things worse for him."

I remember when Blaine told me about Karofsky.

* * *

><p>He had come home one day and revealed that he'd made a new friend. Kurt Hummel was flamboyant, talented, and openly gay. The latter lost Dad's attention, he automatically doesn't like those gay friends of Blaine's. But Kurt was being harassed by Neanderthals at school, David Karofsky in particular. There were frequent breaks in Blaine's story, during which he had been looking back on unhappy times. His empathy was one of the things that made their friendship grow stronger, I think.<p>

The next day he came home, went straight to his room, slammed the door, and pounded his fist against the wall. It was the angriest I've ever seen Blaine. He was so… in a rage. I sat on the bed and let him hug me for a good few minutes before he would tell me what was going on. And then the awful truth was revealed, and I found out that Karofsky kissed Kurt. Blaine and I were both livid, but there seemed to be more to what my brother was feeling. He was… defeated, almost. He told me it was his fault. The details were vague, but I got the gist.

And for once, Blaine was coming to _me _for advice. "Come with him to school tomorrow," I offered. "Let this idiot have a piece of your mind." Though, from my understanding, Blaine was a little too nice, that's what he did.

We had a long discussion about this conversation, and Kurt received a special place in my heart. I was looking forward to meeting this new companion.

A month or so later, Blaine told me that Karofsky's expulsion had been revoked and Kurt was coming to Dalton. I had mixed feelings. I suppose I should've been angry that the school board had been so stupid as to send Karofsky back to McKinley, but I was more excited to see that Kurt was going to be attending school with my brother. It was unavoidable now. Eventually, they would have to be together.

One day, Blaine came home from school. He had a different energy about him, and his hair was a little disheveled. Dad and I were playing checkers in the living room when he came in.

"Hi, guys! Gosh, it's really sunny out today isn't it? Why don't we just go outside, smell the fresh air. Oop, checkmate," he said and moved a piece on the board before bolting up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Dad asked. I had a hunch, but I wanted verbal confirmation from a certain someone before I got my hopes up.

"I'll be back!" I yelled to my father, already speeding towards the stairs.

"We're in the middle of a game!"

"It can wait!" And with that, I pushed open my brother's door.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, yeah?" The curly-haired boy said, looking up from his seat at his piano.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Am I that obvious?" he said, getting fidgety.

"Really, Blaine? You're acting like someone made you king of everything that is good." It was true.

"I know. I'm just… I'm _so happy_. This week was epiphany week."

"Epiphany as in… realizing your feelings for that special someone?" _God willing._

"As in yes."

I let out a little squeal. "Tell me _everything._ I want all the details from start to finish," I commanded him.

"Okay, well, Pavarotti died. It was terrible, I mean, the bird was our mascot, our symbol. The whole incident put the whole club in a funk," Blaine started. "Kurt was the most torn up, by far. He came to practice crying, he wasn't even wearing the uniform. He sung 'Blackbird', and it was… the most beautiful performance I'd ever seen. That moment, I just, I realized how much he meant to me."

"You're adorable," I say. He's melting me with the sappy love story. But did I say I was complaining? No, I did not.

"I am aware," he replied with a smile. "Well, later I realized I was sick of all the Warblers' performances being about me all the time, so I voted that Kurt be my duet partner at Regionals."

"Oh my god, what song did you pick?"

"You know 'Candles'?"

"I'm not sure… Artist?"

"Hey Monday."

"No, it's Wednesday."

"No, silly, that's the artist."

"Oh! Oh, right. Yeah, it's ringing some bells."

He chuckled. "I presented the idea to Kurt, and he seemed excited, but he wanted to know why I picked him to sing it with."

I put my hands over my mouth and gasped quietly. This was it, this was the moment. "And!"

"And, I told him…" Blaine closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. He didn't want to repeat it. I understood. Some things you can only say out loud once, or they lose their magic. "You told him how you felt," I whispered, and he nodded.

"And then, I leaned in and we kissed." At these words, I completely lost control. I started jumping up and down and squealing, like a crazed fan would do if they saw this kiss on TV.

"Woah there, calm down. It was just a kiss," Blaine says, resting a hand on my shoulder. Even though he is lower than average height, he is still a few inches taller than me. We come from a family of shorties.

"But what was it _like_?" I asked, eager to know how a first kiss felt.

"It was, well, the most amazing thing I've ever done. His lips were so… _soft._ And gentle, yet eager. He'd wanted this for a while, definitely. Then, when we broke apart, he said the most adorable thing anyone could possibly say at that moment. I said that we should probably practice, and he said, 'I thought we were.'"

"Please tell me you kissed him again," I beg.

"I kissed him again. It was almost as beautiful as the first one. It was so passionate and just plain amazing. He's amazing," I looked at my brother lovingly and thought, _If this really was a TV show, it would suck so bad if it cut to another scene right now._

"We went on like that for a little while, I'm not going to tell you all the details of the kiss, but after a while I pulled away and started playing the music. For that first run, we didn't even sing. We slow-danced around the room, his head on my shoulder," Blaine sighed.

I stared at him, my heart melting into a little puddle inside my chest. "You know, it really wasn't a kiss." Blaine stared at me in confusion. "It was a Kliss.

Blaine laughed and pulled me in for another hug.

**Gah! There you have it, chapter 4. References and all :). I promise there's a plot hidden in all that fluff. Maybe... (As you can probably tell right now, I really enjoy the "..."s.)**


	5. Mess With The Bull

Surprisingly, Blaine doesn't mention Nathan the whole drive home. Instead, he decides to bring up this delicate subject right before I'm about to go to sleep.

"What are you going to do about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" he asks, right in the middle of my teeth-brushing routine. It's simple really, scrub the bottom molars, then the outside of the front teeth, top molars, and finally, inside of the front teeth. This is why the dentists like me, because they don't have to do much work to keep my teeth clean.

"You can call him Nathan, Lilly's love has protected us from his magical sense of hearing," I reply. God, I love Harry Potter references.

"Alright then. What are you going to do about _Nathan_?"

"Nothing. He's just another person standing by while I rule the school," I say, overconfident and proud of it.

"I'll tell you something, though. He sounds like a butt."

I think about it. _Yeah,_ I decide. _He is a butt._ "I guess he can be. Don't know why I ever liked him. Clearly he doesn't give a crap about me," I say, and spit out a load of toothpaste into the sink.

"And _that_ is what makes him certifiably insane, because you are completely amazing. Don't forget it," he tells me. I grin, glad I'm not one of those people who can honestly say they hate their brother.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he says and moon-walks out of the bathroom.

"When you dream about Kurt, don't forget to tell him I said hi!" I call after him.

He runs back in and tickles me for about half a second, causing me to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter. Then, he runs back to his room. "No fair!" I yell, but Blaine has already shut his door. I clean up the toothpaste I accidentally sprayed on the floor and head to bed, too. I try not to think about Nathan for too long, but fail. My last thought is how jealous he'll be when I'm a famous actress or singer or writer or something, because he had the chance to snag this long ago. I fall asleep quickly after thinking this.

My dream is not even remotely meaningful. I dream that I'm at a party… with brooms, Swiffers, and mops. They form a circle and dance all around me, and for some reason I find this hilarious. Eventually, Dad comes and wakes me up, asking if I was crying. I tell him that, no, I was laughing because the brooms were such funny dancers. Apparently, Blaine finds this funny, too, because I recall him standing at the door, chuckling.

During my return to school the next day, I try to stay as incognito as possible. No doubt the rumor mill has been up and running again, and Nathan and I are at the heart of it. I don't ask questions in class and I don't talk to anyone besides my imaginary friend. His name is George. I made him up yesterday, just in case no one approached me that I could socialize with.

Unfortunately, my plans don't as well as I originally hoped. A recess, I am confronted by Ashley, Nathan's new "girlfriend". She seems pretty pissed off that I cared so much about him hurting me.

"Have fun in Pussy-Land this weekend? I knew you couldn't take a joke," she accuses me.

"Go away, Ashley. I'm really not in the mood."

"I bet you're not. But I am. And I'm here to tell _you_ to back off of _my_ man, okay?" she says, trying to provoke me. It really amazes me that she's so defensive about a guy she's been dating for a day, when she's in eighth grade. I mean really, people. Don't we all know that they'll break up in a month, tops?

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of hitting on him. I can do better," I tell her, then start walking away.

"Thanks. Good luck being a homo!" she yells at me. I stop in my tracks, fists clenched. I don't care if she insults me, but when she makes a gay joke… Oh, it's on, bitches.

"What?" I say, turning to face her.

"I said, good luck with your homosexuality. If you're nice, I might even sign you up for that Gays Anonymous Club. Just to cure you of your disease," she says, smiling. Of course, she doesn't know that Blaine's gay, so it's not necessarily directed toward him, but my anger is still stronger than ever.

I slowly walk up to her and laugh quietly. "You know, you think being a bitch makes you more, let's see, desirable? Well, it doesn't. It just insures that you will never get anywhere in life. Ever. So I'll see you at Wendy's. Try and get my order right." With that, I turn around and walk away, my gaze held firmly in the direction I'm going, trying to control myself as I push past people to get away from here.

I lock myself in the janitor's closet, which is the nearest hiding place I can find. I sit down, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I could just beat that sad excuse for a human being senseless right now. I should probably go to a teacher about this, but there's really no point. I don't want to be bullied anymore because I "can't take a joke".

I decide to stay in the closet for the rest of the day, until the janitor finds me when the final bell rings. He almost gets upset and reports me, but see's that my eyes are red and lets me off the hook. He says he'll tell anyone who asks that I was throwing up in there.

I thank him and go quickly to the parking lot, where I see Blaine waiting outside his car for me. At least it's him, not Dad, who's picking me up today. I don't think I could stand anymore homophobia.

"Hey, where've you been? I was waiting for fifteen minutes!" he says light-heartedly. Without answering, I get in the car and slam the door. Blaine comes around into the driver's seat cautiously.

"Are you okay?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

"Someone wished me good luck at being a homo today," I tell him. For the rest of the drive, it is silent.


	6. The Unjustness of It All

**The first part of this chapter goes a little fast, especially the scene in the office, but there's really not much more than what is shared. Also, since this chapter is longer than the others, I decided to try and make the boring parts shorter. We all know some Klaine action or fluff or whatever else could go on is where the real treasures lie. It's the only reason that I would read this story.**

* * *

><p>When we get home, I run straight to my room, again feeling a lump in my chest. Blaine follows me and again sits on the edge of my bed. As much as I want to be alone, I let Blaine take me in his arms as the tears stream down my face. "Hey," he starts. "Why are you so upset about this?"<p>

"Because I don't want the word 'gay' to mean something bad, Blaine, when the best people I know are gay," I tell him angrily.

"Look, Julia, this is how people are. To many people, being gay will always be a sin. And you can't let that get to you. Do they even know about me?" he asks, looking down at me.

"No," I say, ashamed that I haven't told anyone, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten angry. I know that when your brother is gay, you feel differently about these things, but what she said was never directed towards me specifically."

I sigh and nod, too tired to start and argument about this.

"Just try and get through the rest of the week, okay?" he tells me.

"Kay," I say, and let him out of the room, where I imagine the doctor's exploding Ashley's face while injecting her with Botox.

* * *

><p>The next two days are pretty uneventful, I have to admit. I gave a presentation on Africa in Geography, and even though no one clapped, I got an A, which my teacher hinted was the highest grade in the class. I decide I don't want to feel like a loser while I talk to George, so he tragically gets hit by a bus. Nothing else worth reporting goes on.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up on Thursday, glad no one is harassing me anymore. Dad drops me off at school and I sit through the morning classes, my mind occasionally drifting off to how cool my life would be if unicorns existed. I am thinking about this as I eat lunch and head out for recess. I would name my unicorn George, too, I decide, since it really was unfair that I killed the old George.<p>

Coming out of nowhere, Ashley appears in front of me, and I almost run into her. "Hey, Julie of the Gays," she says.

"Wow, a literary reference. I didn't know you could read," I say, putting in my fair share of insults. Of course, she ignores this.

Gloating, Ashely states, "I figured out why you were so upset that I called you a homo the other day."

"I know, I can't take a joke. Can you please go away now?" I ask. I look around me and see she's brought a big crowd with her. I really don't understand why they need to hear her torment me.

"Nope. See, I decided to go get a coffee yesterday, and upon arriving at the nearest Lima Bean, I almost choke on my latté when I find your brother making googly eyes at another fag."

I clench my teeth and breathe deeply, trying to control myself. I am so close to breaking right now… she has no idea. She takes a couple steps toward me and invades my personal bubble, getting all up in my face. "And that's because," she says. "Your brother is a dick-sucker."

That's it. I'm over the edge. I feel relief as soon as my fist hits her cheek. She takes a step away, but soon pushes me as hard as she can and I fall to the ground. I quickly reach toward her arm and pull her down with me. She rolls me on my back and gets me in a choke hold, resulting in my elbow to her diaphragm. She coughs and that gives me just enough time to pin her down. "Take it back!" I yell, slamming her wrists on the dirt.

"Why should I?" she asks. "It's true, and you know it."

I put more pressure on her wrists. "My brother may be gay, but he's ten times better a person than you are," I say hotly.

She knees me in the stomach and rolls me over so that she's the one on top. "I bet you learned all these moves from him. That explains why I'm winning."

I free my wrists and shove her off of me. I am just about to punch her again when someone steps in and brakes up the fight. "Ladies, follow me," the principal orders us, pulling us along by our hands.

He makes us sit in the wooden armchairs that are in front of his desk, just like in the classics. Soon, my Dad arrives along with Ashley's parents. They sit on the couches next to us.

"As we all know, you both broke the rules today," the principal starts. "As punishment, I'm required to give you both detention for four Fridays, starting tomorrow. But, first, I'd like you to explain yourselves."

"Easy," Ashley says before I can get a word in. "She punched me because she was jealous that Nathan was my boyfriend, not hers."

"No!" I exclaim, standing up.

"Julie, sit down!" Dad says. He clearly will take whatever comes to me, just as long as it doesn't go on my permanent record.

"You don't understand," I tell the principal. "_She's_ the one who said my brother sucks dick!" That shut my father up pretty fast.

"And, is he…" the principal says. "Does he… have…"

"I'm gay, if that's what you're asking," Blaine says as he walks into the room. He drops his bag and sits down next to my father. It's the closest they've been in years.

"You shouldn't be here Blaine," I tell him, refusing to look in his direction.

"Of course I should. I check the voicemail and hear that you've gotten into a fight? I need to know what's going on. And from the sounds of it, it's not so much about you."

I don't say anything; I just know that he's right. I look over at Ashley and she's staring at Blaine like, _what the hell is this fucking homo doing here?_

The principal looks over at Ashley. "Ashley, are you a strong Christian?"

"I am," Ashley replies.

"Then, I've reached my verdict. Julia, you are suspended for three days. Ashley, for the next three Fridays, you have detention."

Blaine is appalled. While I stare at my principal in disbelief, Blaine says, "I'm sorry, what? You're suspending Julia because Ashley said… derogatory things about gays?"

"Ashley was just stating her opinion. More than that, she was defending her religion," the principal says.

"I was defending my brother!" I yell back.

"Maybe, but you started the fight."

"She called me a homo!" Even Dad is stunned now.

"When was this?" the principal asks.

"Tuesday," I reply.

"And why didn't you report it?"

"I didn't want to be bullied for not being able to take a joke."

"Were there any witnesses?"

"No."

"Then I have no proof that it really happened."

"You have no proof that it didn't happen!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, darling."

"Fine," I say and grab my stuff. I leave and run to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>It seems like all I do is cry nowadays. While I wait for Blaine to come out and start driving, I think about how I shouldn't have expected that principal to stick up for me. <em>Assholes are everywhere,<em> I say to myself as I wipe a tear from my cheek.

Surprisingly, Dad comes out of the building first and sees me standing by Blaine's car. He heads over to me and I prepare for a lecture that I really don't want to sit through right now. As I expected, he says angrily, "What was that?"

"That was a money tree, Dad. Unfortunately, it only produces one dollar bills, so there's really no point in stealing it," I reply.

"Don't get smart. You just got yourself suspended, Julia."

"I was sticking up for Blaine. He doesn't deserve to be thought of as the scum of the earth."

"Look, if Blaine wants to be gay, that's fine. But I will _not_ have him drag you into this."

"He never dragged me into anything. I love him, he's my brother. He would've done the same for me."

"He wouldn't have gotten suspended!"

"Probably not, but I'm not as smart as he is."

My dad sighed. "If you're thinking that Blaine is some kind of hero, good luck. He won't be there to save you later."

"I don't care."

"It doesn't matter to me. But at least ride home with me. You're my daughter and I haven't spoken to you in weeks."

"Are you kidding me? We just had this whole conversation and now you're looking to bond? No thanks, I'll ride with Blaine. He's really the only one who can make me feel better after something like this."

My father walks away, obviously annoyed that I keep choosing Blaine over him, but I don't really care. He kind of deserves it, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely Long Author's Note:<strong>

**As you can tell, the characters get a little sassier, ruder, and a little more homophobic. It took me half an hour to come up with all of Julie's witty lines. She has a life I wish I could lead. Except for the no friends part and all the crap that's dished out to her. That really sucks. I guess that's why it's called Fan _Fiction_.**

**In case you guys were wondering, I have not made several typos when spelling my main character's name. She is officially, Julia Anderson, but sometimes she is called Julie, just to mix it up.**

**Thank you for my first review! It's great to know that you actually like my story. Also thanks to my second reviewer, and the gazillion more that i hope will come. (Not really a gazillion, because that would be a lot of emails to read, but hopefully many more.)**

**There's more coming up very soon. This is what I do in my massive amounts of free time. Instead of making arrangements with friends, I write stories for you people. :D.**


	7. We Share Several Thank Yous

**I think I hinted about a little Klaine here and there in this chapter... sorry. No Klaine today, it doesn't fit with the direction I was going with this, so Kurt went away for a while. He might be in the next one, hopefully, but we'll see. ****I know it took me a while to update this, so from now on I will not say "more coming soon!" because I think it might be taboo... Anyway! A little story for you AVPM fans that I think you will enjoy but don't have to read:**

**So we had a verbal test on Canada today, and I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting for my teacher to ask what the capital of Manitoba was. My plan was to yell somewhat loudly "GONNA TAKE YOU UP TO WINNIPEG. THAT'S IN CANADA!", but of course he never asked the question. I was devastated. I almost flipped out right there in my desk and started scolding him. But I didn't, of course, because that would've gotten me in trouble. **

**Thanks for your very super kind reviews, and I hope you do enjoy this chapter, even if it may be a little cliché and/or boring. :)**

* * *

><p>On the car ride home, I discover that my dad is not the only one who has something to say to me. Blaine starts up a conversation with me as soon as we're out of the parking lot. "I'm sorry," he says. Wow. That's not at all what I was expecting.<p>

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"I never realized how my sexuality can affect people besides me. I thought that if I was gay, I'd be the only one who had to suffer. So I'm sorry that I put you through this," he says with genuine guilt.

"Blaine, pull over."

"I don't know if-"

"Just do it," I command. Maybe I'm being a little too harsh right now, but this has to be done. Blaine silently parks the car on the side of the nearest open road, then turns to me.

"Don't _ever _apologize for being gay. You are the kindest, funniest, most sincere and logical person that I know and likely will ever meet. If anything, you'll make me a better, stronger person. I don't want to hear you say that again, unless you see Zefron and forget to take pictures. Or you break up with Kurt. Then you'd really have to go all out," I say.

Blaine laughs and starts driving again. "I don't know about Zefron, but you don't have to worry about me breaking up with Kurt." He looks in my direction, which is showing a great disregard for driver's safety, and flashes a crooked smile. "Thank you," he says, grateful that I am comfortable with him being gay.

I nod and say, "Hey, keep your eyes on the road, mister. Did you not see 'The Blind Side'?" I know that he did, in fact, we saw it together.

Blaine laughs and turns his head away from me. "So, since your suspension starts tomorrow, and we're sort of taking the day off today, you're going to have a lot of time on your hands. Any idea what you want to do?"

"Ugh. No. I'll probably just perform on the sidewalk again. Sleep. Eat. All that good stuff," I say, and I can already tell this next week is going to suck.

"Well, if you ever want to do something, just let me know."

"Don't worry. I will," I say. No week of trying to be un-bored is complete without Blaine.

* * *

><p>I get home and fall face-first on my bed, completely ignoring my father, who is sitting in the living room watching football. He pretends not to notice me, but I see him watch me out of the corner of his eye, hoping that I'll come and give him a hug and say that I forgive him, that it's okay. I decide to deny him that.<p>

The stuffiness of my covers eventually gets to me, and I roll over on to my back, tossing a soccer ball into the air and catching it. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, when I'm not singing or playing guitar or making a fool of myself in other ways, I play soccer with myself. I'm not that good, but I can kick hard and settle the ball, so I guess that's okay. Blaine says I should try out for my school's soccer team, but I wouldn't belong there.

Just then, my phone starts ringing. It's a number that I don't recognize, but I pick it up anyway since I have nothing else to do.

"Hello?" I ask cautiously.

"Julia Anderson? This is Adam Foster, the coordinator for the musical arts at the Ritz Carlton in Westerville. In other words, I hire people to perform," a man says through the phone. This gets my attention and I quickly sit up.

"Um, yeah, this is Julia. Can I… help you?" I ask awkwardly, but Adam laughs.

"Actually, you can. I saw you play a week or so ago, just at the street corner in front of Starbucks, but you had drawn quite a crowd. And you weren't so bad, either," he says, making me blush behind the protective shield of the phone.

"Well, I try, I guess," I say.

"Well, I was wondering if you could play at our children's cancer benefit next Sunday. I know it's a bit last minute, but one of the bands canceled, and I thought that you'd be the perfect replacement. Of course, it would be non-profit, since it's a benefit, but we'd really like to have you," he asks, and I could not be more thrilled. I'm almost jumping up and down on my bed.

"Yes, yes, yes," I answer a little too quickly. "I mean, if you're sure you want me. I'd probably just be a pain."

"Well, if you don't want to I'm sure that-"

"No, no I'd be happy to do it. More than happy, actually. But, can I just make one request?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!" I scream as I run to my brother's room and storm in, interrupting his playing of the piano. "I need to talk to you!"<p>

Blaine turns around and looks at me, sarcastically saying, "Sure, not like I was doing anything just now."

"Just let me tell you what I was going to say. I promise it's going to be a zillion times better than what you were doing."

"Okay…"

"Adam Foster, the person who… makes the shows… do stuff… musically…" I say, not remembering how to describe what he does. "Anyway, he works for the Ritz, and he just called me. He said," I pause. "Drum roll, please." Blaine pats his legs in mock-drumming.

"He said that he wanted me to perform at the cancer benefit next Sunday!" I practically yell, not able to hold it in any longer.

"You mean as, a gig, almost?" Blaine asks, his expression showing that he's surprised yet eager to hear more.

"Well, it'll be non-profit, but after the show, they take the tips and divide them among the performers, so I'll make a little bit. But that's not the point. The point is, someone is asking _me_ to play at the _Ritz Freaking Carlton_, which important people could possibly attend, boosting my social status and my career as a musician." I babble on and on. It's a good thing Blaine has learned to speak the language of fast-talking teenagers, because God knows that it's my main language.

"I'm really proud of you, Julie. Just imagine their faces when you knock their socks off," Blaine praises me.

"I haven't even gotten to the best part yet," I say, smiling devilishly, though I have no idea what is devilish about what I'm going to say. "_You_ are performing with me."

I keep my smile as Blaine raises his eyebrows slightly. "Unfortunately, I could only get you to do two numbers out of the total five they want me to perform, but that's okay. The only reason they agreed in the first place to have you and I together was because Adam's seen you before and he thinks you're really talented," I say, not pausing to let Blaine interject.

"You're sure you want me to do this with you? It's not like I haven't had performances like this before, I'd hate to ruin it for you by dragging my nutty ass in there," Blaine tells me, obviously wanting this show to be about me.

"Oh, please, Blaine. You know you would only make it ten times better than anything I could do on my own. Besides, it would be nice to have my experienced big brother up there to help me out."

"If you really want me there, I'll go, but I really think you should let yourself shine on this one. I don't want to take away your spotlight," Blaine says, still being so… _charismatic. _As much as I love him, his perfection really gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe we're having an argument about this. Yes, I want you there to support me and blow away the audience with your amazing talent. No, you won't be stealing whatever 'spotlight' I have. It's only two songs. Just please, say yes," I ask, hoping to wrap up this drawn-out conversation.

Blaine smiles. "Okay, if you insist. Have you picked any songs yet?"

"Yes, Blaine. In the seven seconds it took me to get off the phone and run to your room, I figured out the whole set list," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't know! But tell me when you figure it out and we'll start working."

"Will do." I start walking out of the room, but pause and turn around to face my brother. "Thank you," I say, appreciative that he is willing to do this for me.

"Anytime," he says, and I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any ideas about what songs they should sing, please tell me in the form of a review, because I have no clue what is going to happen next chapter. I should probably plan things before I make a story...<strong>

**For that occasional internet stalker out there, I'm going to share some information with you. Earlier I said this story would be about ME and my brother, Blaine, but so far Julia and I are completely different. I'm older, just a smidgen more popular, and not nearly as vocal or witty as she is. She can also sing and play various instruments, which I fail at. I also changed the names around a bit, so we don't share the same name. I guess that makes this story not about me anymore, but that's okay. It's more fun to read about fictional characters than silly old me. Okay, I'm done.**


	8. What Happens At Dinner

**CAUTION! This chapter is really just one big, long filter, not one of my best, but I needed to get some Klaine fluff in there. And trust me, it's in _overdrive. _So if you prefer not to witness that kind of stuff, wait until next chapter.**

** Speaking of next chapter, there will most likely be a large delay on that. I'm going away for three days, no electronics allowed, coming home for a day, electronics allowed, and then going to camp for ten days (and no, I'm not to old to go to camp. You're never to old to go to camp). I'll try to write as much as I can and then update during my break between trips, but no promises. Sorry about that. But let's enjoy the time we have now, shall we? Here's Chapter 8, I hope you FIND it entertaining.**

* * *

><p>My suspension begins the day after the "incident", which is Friday. I'm at home for three days, plus the weekend. Five days of complete boredom. Yippee. But, I have things to do. Since I'm normally a slob, I use this opportunity to clean my room, killing about five hours. There's always homework, too. Blaine takes the liberty of picking that up for me every day on his way back from Dalton. Personally, I would be just fine without this, but it's good to get a head start on this stuff before I come back to school. A lot of times, I go outside to the soccer field and shoot the ball as hard as I possibly can. , which helps take off some of the steam that I gathered from my unjust punishment.<p>

The most important and entertaining thing to do, however, is preparing a set list for the Ritz. I go through the favorites playlist on my iPod, but of course have trouble finding songs that will be appropriate to sing in front of a big audience with a large age range. I need something that'll really speak to whoever is there, but won't cause parents and other adults form an angry mob because I stole the cussing virginity from some of the younger patrons. Inspirational songs are also a must, reason being that it's a children's cancer benefit, and those kids could definitely use a little hope in their lives. I decide on "Price Tag" by Jesse J because of its cheerful aura and "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz simply because it's a fantastic song. Two down, three to go.

This would be much easier if I would just crack down and ask Blaine for help, but I want to prove that I can do this on my own. It's also hard because he's been spending so much time with Kurt. I'm glad that he's finally found someone who can make him happy, and Kurt's great, I just wish (like every teen/tween I suppose) that I could have some time when it's all about me.

All the same, it's kind of fun to watch Kurt and Blaine hang out. You can see how Blaine almost never takes his eyes off of Kurt. Normally, I'd be annoyed, but this is different. It's so _cute._ There's always a soft smile that rests on Blaine's face when he's looking at Kurt like this, and it just makes my heart melt as much as rat dog puppies do when they try to climb stairs.

There are many days we go over to the Hummel-Hudson household for dinner. Today is one of them. Like always, it's just me and Blaine. Dad always claims that he has paperwork or a meeting or whatever, but I know he just doesn't want anything to do with his son and his son's boyfriend.

Anyway, it's here that I catch Blaine staring for the millionth time. It's usually when Kurt is talking. He'll be saying something about him being much more talented than Rachel (to which Finn protests, "Hey dude, lay off her! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!") or how he's picked out the perfect summer wardrobe, and Blaine is completely lost in his words.

I'm not the only one who sees this. It's everyone else at the table, too. Finn, like me, pretends not to notice (other than the raised eyebrows he shares), but Burt gives Blaine a cautioning glare, seemingly warning him to be careful, or bad things _will_ happen.

Blaine takes no notice of this and tangles his fingers with Kurt's. Since I am sitting next to my brother, I can see it clearly. Blaine says he's doubtful that he gives Kurt any romantic feeling at all, but from what I've seen, he's the romance king. I don't mean to intrude on their personal business, but it's so hard to resist watching as their fingers wiggle around together, slowly and with much affection. It's so freaking adorable I could probably puke Klainebows right now.

Kurt, of course, is ninja at hiding all of this. We all have some idea about what is going on (especially those of us who can see directly) due to Blaine's inability to keep his feelings to himself, but since Kurt is aware how wary Burt is about this, he acts normal. It seems like second nature for him to talk about things irrelevant to Blaine's somewhat inappropriate staring.

Don't get me wrong, Blaine can have a conversation that breaks his concentration on Kurt, too. Ask him a question, and he'll answer it, and then elaborate if you need him to. But Finn and I try to take the discussion away from these two. I ask the boys about football and try to keep up using my limited knowledge of the game, but it's ten times harder when they start talking statistics. So-and-So had a zillion rushing touchdown yards… what? Perfect time for me to become absorbed in my food and fake-nod.

Carol's food is delicious, let me tell you. The exact right blends of all these flavors that I don't even know how to describe find their way into dishes whose names come from strange languages. Amazing. Desert is simply a bit of ice cream, if anything. I don't mind this. It's nice to have a break from all the fancy exotic food and return to something I'm familiar with.

I don't know if Carol has always cooked this way, but I am pretty sure she picked up some tips from Kurt, who should probably be on Iron Chef. Seriously, he puts Carol to shame (sorry, Carol).

Dinner here is a lot different than dinner at my house. This could be just because they have guests over, but Burt and Carol ask me, Blaine, Kurt, and Finn to sing something. It's actually really fun. This time, Blaine picks up the old guitar that just happens to be lying around the house, while Finn occupies the drums. I find it extremely entertaining to dance around the room with Kurt. This involves a lot of spinning, both by me and by Kurt. Other than that, it's mostly me stepping back and forth in my failed attempt to dance well and Kurt doing a lot of skipping/hopping. Most people would find this embarrassing, but I call it fun.

Sometimes, Rachel comes over, too, and demands the first solo. No one is a match for her stubbornness, so she usually gets it. I have to say, though, she's such a great singer that I almost don't mind anymore by the time she finishes. A lot of times, she asks me to sing next and actually compliments me. Kurt is positive that she only recognizes my talent (well, I wouldn't call it talent, but apparently everyone else does) because I'm too young to be any competition for her yet.

Of course, the night ends eventually. Kurt and Blaine end up talking right before we have to leave, so I go over to everyone else and thank them so the couple can have some privacy. I made the mistake once of trying to ask Blaine if he was ready to leave yet and walked in on the two just in time to see Blaine rest a hand on Kurt's cheek and plant a soft but long kiss on his lips. Realizing that I was probably intruding on a very personal moment, I quietly backed out of the room. Lesson learned. Blaine will be out when he's ready.

The first time we went over to dinner at Kurt's, Blaine apologized for dragging me along. He always apologizes for this kind of thing, but it's usually no longer an issue once I forgive him. This time, I said, "Blaine, trust me, I wouldn't have accepted the invitation if I didn't want to come."

"Yes, you would have," Blaine countered.

"You're probably right. But I really did have fun. So stop worrying about me and start focusing on yourself for a change."

"That's completely irrelevant to what we were just talking about."

"Maybe a little bit, but not completely," I argued. Blaine sighed and decided to drop it.

From then on, he almost always invited me to those dinners, and I almost always went. I find it interesting that I have more friends who are like, four years older than me than who are my own age, but hey, they're still friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not super fantastic, but that's okay. Please excuse my grammatical errors, but I spell checked everything, so it should be almost alright. I'll try to get one out there with a real plot before I leave.<strong>

**P.S. Sorry for the changes in tense, it was sort of confusing for me to explain what happens at that specific dinner and at all dinners at Kurt's.**


	9. Awkward Conversations

**OH MY GOSH! I am sooooo incredibly sorry that it took me the whole summer to write one chapter. If you're still reading this fic, I love you to pieces. I'm totally serious. I feel awful, especially since the delay was mostly just my being lazy. (I also sat on my computer and broke the screen, but I have access to other computers.)**

**Got into Pottermore! PM me with your username if you wanna be friends. **

**Also, I've been progressively editing the story, starting with chapter 1. I'm working on chapter 4 now. I encourage you to read – or at least skim – those chappies that I've edited. It'll probably help you along the way in case there's something that refers back to the beginning of the fic.**

**P.S. Did anyone see the EPIC Klaine kiss during Glee Live? It was **_**awesome.**_** Of course, the Santittany kiss was also great, but the Kurt and Blaine kiss just stuck out in my mind. If you haven't seen it yet, go to YouTube and look up 'Klaine skit Dublin'.**

The rest of my suspension is spent choosing songs. Scrolling through my iPod 100 times, my grand total is a whopping three songs. I feel like I've almost finished a puzzle, but I have that one lone piece that just won't fit. It's more than frustrating.

I'm on the verge of banging my head against the wall when I decide to take a stroll around the house, eat a little, clear my mind.

I open the door to my room and immediately hear something that pretty much blows me away. I walk up to the entrance to Blaine's room and stop there. Luckily for me, he's forgotten to close his door, so I can see _and_ hear him rock out on his piano very clearly.

Now, there's no denying that my brother when it comes to piano, but I've grown quite used to his talent. The same goes for his vocal abilities, which he's also using in this particular piece. The difference this time, thought, is that I've never heard this song before, and I'm 87% sure that anyone besides Blaine has heard it, either. Maybe aliens who are looking to take over the Earth for its resources and turn invisible so they can observe us humans in our daily lives, but certainly not any people.

_And I've seen you cryin', _he sings. I tiptoe into the room, where Blaine is sitting at the piano and his back is turned to me, and I try not to disturb his concentration.

_You felt like it's hopeless._

_And I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see._

This is when I come up right behind him, lean down, and rest my chin on his shoulder. He stops singing for a moment, but still plays the instrumental component of the song. His head turns and he looks at me, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Keep going," I say.

Blaine looks back at the keys on his electric piano and continues his song, stunning me once again by singing a wide range of notes for varying periods of time. When he finishes, I clap _a lot. _By the 30 second mark, I manage to have him laughing pretty hard. Eventually, he has to hold my hands together to make me stop.

"Sweet mother of… Mother, Blaine! Has anyone ever heard this?" I ask, amazed at his song writing abilities.

"I'm pretty sure that bird's been here for a while," he jokes.

"Is it that same bird that's been eating all the pies we leave outside to cool?" I ask sarcastically, looking at the window, where we both can see a crow resting on a tree branch.

"You know, it might be."

"Seriously, though, anyone?" I say, dropping the joke.

"Not yet," he replies. _Yet._ There's the key word, and it tells me all I need to know.

"So you _do_ plan on letting a someone or someones of your choice fall in love with this song?" I say, both as a legitimate question and a form of praise.

"Maybe one person," Blaine says, looking down and smiling to himself. I give him a knowing glance, which he imitates, and pretty soon we are in the midst of a war of smolders, quickly raising eyebrows, and squinted eyes. Eventually, he out-smolders me and I burst out laughing.

Returning to our previous topic, I sit down on his bed and ask, "And how would this display of love through the power of song come about?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Somewhere where the mood would say 'I really care about you.' Where I could look right at him and just by seeing me, my face, my expression, and know that I mean every single word." Wow. Just… wow. I really wasn't expecting him to go into such detail.

"Well then, Blaine Warbler," I say, and yes, even I am allowed to use this nickname. "I believe you just found yourself a situation in which you can sing to your beloved as you desire." I show him my left hand, which has my song list written on it. "There's a spot open for any songs that would like the honor of being sung at the Ritz, and after careful consideration, I've decided that yours makes the cut."

"Well, this all sounds very prestigious, are you sure my song is worthy?" Blaine asks, barely hiding the smile on his face.

"Yes sir, very," I assure him. "Please?" I add, just so he knows he has a choice.

"Then in that case, my song will accept your invitation," he says, then pens in the name of his work on my palm.

_Not Alone._ Huh. It fits with the message, and is very… inviting. I like it. "Great," I say. "So that makes four, and number five is yet to be determined." There is a somewhat awkward silence after this, neither of us knowing what to say. I get to thinking about the romance of him writing a song for Kurt, which in turn, leads me to the upcoming conversation.

"Oh dear." Blaine looks confused. "I just remembered, each writer must be questioned before their song is used," I say as a lame excuse to ask questions about his life, but making sure that he knows that I'm joking. Sort of joking.

"Well I doubt I can tell you anything you don't already know," he answers. I take this as the okay to proceed, and I start invading his personal business.

"So Blaine," I start, hopping on his bed and lying belly-down. I rest my head on my folded arms and continue. "I want to ask you something that could be considered invasive my most people, but only seems like sisterly concern to me."

"Shoot," he says.

"I want to know… um… I just want to know howyoufeltduringyourfirstkiss," I say quickly, suddenly feeling my first kiss. _Great, now everything's going to get all uncomfortable and he's not going to talk about it then you'll never be able to talk about personal stuff again. Really smooth, Julia._

He surprises me by chuckling, "My first kiss? With Kurt?" like he can't believe I asked this question, but he's somehow prepared for it. How did that happen?

"Yeah. It's… you don't have to answer. I just-"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know?" More shockers. He's actually considering my question.

"Um, I just want to know what to expect, you know? Like, what standards to set. And… What you and Kurt have, it's legit. And I _want_ that. I'm jealous." I scrunch my nose as I say the word 'jealous'. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm hoping he'll look past this and just answer my question.

Evidently, Blaine understands how this can feel, because he begins his story. " I felt a lot of things. Scared, because I wanted to seem like the guy who knew all about this kind of thing when I really knew nothing. Afraid that I wouldn't be a good enough kisser. I was a little overwhelmed, actually, because I'd known him for a while, but it was like I was seeing him for the first time. Mostly I was just happy, though," Blaine explains. He shrugs. "He seemed to… enjoy it. And I was happy that I'd found somebody who I could talk to and… who loved me." He smiles. Then he looks at me and laughs. "Happy that he didn't slap me in the face afterwards."

"Did you really think that would happen?" I ask.

"Not really," Blaine chuckles.

We sit in a slightly awkward silence for a while, before I stand up and say, "Well, come on. We need to practice," and explain who is singing what for our performance at the Ritz.

**Well, there it is! And I'm working on chapter 10 right now. As you read this. I hope it'll be up within the week.**

**So, just so you know, when I say things in this story, I probably have no idea what I'm talking about. This is my first fic, and I'm a lazy person, so I don't do research. I should, but I don't. I'm not even sure if there is a Ritz in Westerville. I Googled it, so I hope I got accurate info. Anyway, if I talk about musical things, or instruments, or bridges and key changes, I'm probably not going to use the terms correctly. I'm not a musician, so my vocabulary is a bit lacking. Well, actually I play trumpet, but we can pretend I don't. I'll try my very best, though.**

**Like my Facebook page? Keep Calm and Quote Starkid. I need one more like until 10. I know. It's a super high number.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses. Until next chapter!**


	10. Back To School This Morning

**Helloooo again lovely readers . So it's been more than a week since last chapter, I know. And I really am sorry. So I'm saying right now, don't expect quick updates from me. I am probably one of the biggest procrastinators ever, and that applies to FanFiction, as well, no matter how much I enjoy writing it.**

**Also, I don't think I have really mentioned this before (well, I did in Chapter 4, but I'll explain that later), but this is my first ever fic. I mostly just wrote it because I wanted to see what other people would think about a story I wrote, and I just used a few random ideas from when I was thinking in my free time. Honestly *deep breath* I don't really have a whole plot set out. I don't know the ending at all, and I don't really even know what'll be happening even three chapters from now. So, in the future, I will come up with the entire story before I write it. I promise. But, in the meantime, I'm just winging it. **

**I edited Chapter 4! I'm actually pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself. So, if you want, go on ahead and read it! (I fixed the A/N in there and included that it was my first fic, so if you were wondering if you missed that, you didn't).**

**And yet another thing: Just remember, constructive criticism is perfectly fine with me. In fact, I actually encourage it. Just as long as you're not writing about how much I suck and need to die in a hole, please constructively criticize me whenever you feel the need to.**

**Last note and then I'm finished. So I watched TPPP and AIU and… Well, I was practically worshiping Ryan Murphy after TPPP (Yellow sunglasses, Klainebows, AAAHHHAAAHHH!), but then after IAU I went back to going "W.T.**_**F**_**." Don't get me wrong, it was a great episode, but I can't take the cliffhanger **_**at all**_**. And Blaine being a Junior. Yes, we get Darren for another year, but if Klaine doesn't go to NY together I'm going to cry. Then, I was looking on Tumblr and found spoilers (which I promised myself I wasn't going to do, but I did anyway), and some things **_**extremely**_** displeased me. RIB really likes triangles, don't they? :( Let's just say, I hope the Sai Swords in AIU were some sort of foreshadowing (and the Sai Swords OHMAHGAWSH! I almost died!).**

**Okay, now that extremely long ANs are done… Onward with the story!**

I know going back to school is going to be awful. It's not like before, when they hated me because I liked being by myself, because I didn't talk to the "popular" kids in my grade, and because I didn't participate when they were making out behind the playground. This time, they have something they _know_ will get to me if they push the right buttons. And they _will_ find those buttons. Sure, it may take some time, but they eventually will.

It's like in those horror movies (no, not when the girl opens the closet and an axe murderer jumps out, that's cliché) when the main characters are running from some horrible monster and you just know they're going to get eaten, but you find a scrap o hope that _Hey, maybe they'll get out of this one._ But, of course, the inevitable happens, and they trip on a log or a bunny or something and _Bam!_ The Minotaur, or a T-Rex, or Lady Gaga eats them. It's kind of like that, only I won't be running. I'll be standing patiently by awaiting my doom.

This is why I kept Blaine's sexuality a secret. I knew I'd get bullied even worse then I was already. And more name calling, ridiculous pranks, pretending I don't exist… I just don't think I could take it.

Believe me, I'm proud of my brother. He likes who he is, and he doesn't take any crap from anyone. But others don't see him the way I do. They see him as a queer. They think he should die, that his entire existence should be wiped from the face of the earth. It's terrible, and I'm sick of it. I don't want him to be exposed to that anymore, especially after what happened to him at his old school.

When I wake up this morning, I really don't want to make an effort to actually get up. I paw at the alarm clock for a little while, hitting the snooze button, and then fall back asleep. Five minutes later, however, my alarm decides it's about time to go off again. So I grudgingly get up, get dressed, and get downstairs. Dad's already left for work – one of the few days he actually goes to the office to do business – but, surprisingly, Blaine isn't down yet. He's usually the first one awake, pumped and ready to face the day. (The extremely fabulous day he's going to have at his no-bullying-allowed-because-this-is-inforced-and-we-have-a-reputation-to-maintain private school, that is.)

Sighing, I pop an English muffin in the toaster and pour myself a glass of orange juice. _Don't do that, Julia, _I think_. It's not his fault. Maybe it won't be so bad. They'll probably just forget everything and go on with their lives. It's not that hard. _

But I know that this is a ridiculous assumption, and that I would be delusional to think that after word has spread of my brother being one of the only out gay kids in this town, that everything will be just rainbows and unicorns.

I remind myself, once again, that I've been through worse. Maybe at least _some _kind of acknowledgement will be better than none at all.

Once breakfast is finished, I run up to my brother's room and find him slipping on his Dalton blazer. He greets me with a friendly "Hey."

"Hey. Did you oversleep?"

"Something like that."

_What does that mean? _"Well, anyway, Dad's gone to the office, d'you think you could drive me to school? I made you an English muffin." Because bribery always works.

Blaine laughs, and accepts the breakfast. "Sure. We need to go now, though, or both of us will be late."

And that's how I get to school this morning, sitting in the front of Blaine's car, singing show tunes and talking about ways to get a cherry tree to grow in your stomach.

My prediction about school today was correct. Looks are thrown my way, whispers are spoken behind my back, and I am left to pretend not to care. But I do care. I don't want this at all. Does any teenager want to be rejected by her peers? Classes are hard to get through today.

Lunch arrives slowly. Really, really slowly. It's spaghetti and meatballs today, but I packed food from home. (I'm not going to set myself up for a tray in the face, are you kidding me?) As usual, I'm sitting by myself, looking forward to the final bell, when someone sits at my table.

Wait, what?

Logan Reith is sitting at my table, across from me, without a lunch. And he doesn't look pissed off.

"Hi," I say, and my hesitance is clear in the tone I'm using.

"Hi. I'm Logan, I-" Before he has the chance to add anything, I'm talking again.

"I know. I know who you are. You're on the soccer team, everyone likes you, and I'm pretty sure you're friends over there aren't so keen on you talking to me." I nod over to a group of boys behind him staring curiously in our direction. They quickly turn away at my glance, though. But they'll be staring again in a minute or so.

Logan quickly looks over his shoulder, but quickly turns back. "I don't care. I need to talk to you."

I lean back in my seat, disregarding my food altogether. "Why?"

"Because I heard that your brother… Is he really gay?" His last sentence is spoken at barely more than a whisper, and he's starting to give me the wrong idea.

"Yes, he is, thank you very much, and I'm going to advise you not to make some joke about donating money to find a cure."

"What? No, no that's… that's not what I was saying."

"Then what were you saying if I may be so bold to ask?"

"I was just… I wanted to talk to you because I think I might be gay, too."

**So this chapter is very, very short. Too short for how long I've been gone (far more than a week, that is). And I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger because I am seething with rage at the ending of IAU and I'm taking my aggression out on my readers. It's cruel and unusual, and I'm sorry. I'm writing part 11 right now, as you read part 10. And I'll develop a new system where I write a couple chapters, then post a new one, so I won't keep people waiting for so long. **

**Also, these are my Facebook fan pages, which I kind of fail at admining so please bear with me:  
><strong>_**Keep Calm and Quote Starkid  
>Blainers and Kurtsies Unite<strong>_**  
>Meh. Go and like 'em if you want.<strong>

**So, until next time. **


	11. PLEASE READ

**Hi guys. I know you were expecting an update because I haven't had one in so long but I've thought it over and I just can't do WIPs right now. The past few months have been extremely stressful for me and I've been putting this off for a long time but I'm just not motivated to write anymore. Hopefully I can still do drabbles (and maybe I'll improve as a writer as I go…) and maybe upload them later. I'll be deleting my Fanfiction account (sorry, I'm sorry, I just can't), but you can follow me on tumblr (thickthicketythickface(.)tumblr(.)com) and maybe I'll make a new one or a Livejournal. Until then, I wish you all a happy Valentine's Day and hopefully I'll be up and at it again soon!**


End file.
